


Floating and falling

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Short stories when I feel weird [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No idea what I'm doing, floating through space is pog, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Just a weird little thing.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Clara
Series: Short stories when I feel weird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168949
Kudos: 10





	Floating and falling

The night is full of stars, full of twinkling, warm light. Tommy stared all around him, the stars had surrounded his body and were spinning everywhere. He smiled as they danced around, wondering what they were doing. "What are you all on about?" he called.  
They didn't respond, but instead carried him farther away. He looked forwards, seeing the beauty of the space around him. 

"Hold on Tommy, you will be alright, just wait child." Came a voice, it echoed through his head. "I know how hard this is, do not give into the emptiness. You are loved, by me." 

"Clara? You- you exist? I-I well it's flattering certainly not sure I can say I-" Tommy started to speak, but was cut off.

"Tommy, You do not need to pretend with me."

"Eh..." He faltered, "Yeah, yeah I'm not doing to well." 

"You can cry, you are a young boy." She sounded so caring, like a mother.

Clara held him close as he broke down, both of them flying among the stars that wrapped them in warmth. 

(Sorry this is short and kinda bare)


End file.
